


Маэдрос: Морская история

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Havens of Sirion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Эльвинг с Сильмарилом прыгнула в море. Маэдрос прыгнул за ней. Вот тут-то и началось для него самое интересное...Предупреждение: Грибы. В голове. У автора.





	Маэдрос: Морская история

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firnwen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=firnwen).



...И Эльвинг прыгнула. Под водой она скрылась удивительно быстро - неужели Сильмарил оказался таким тяжелым? Никакой борьбы со стихией, попыток удержаться - просто исчезла, и даже какого-то особенного волнения на воде не оставила.  
Словом, ее давно уже не было видно, а Маэдрос все еще стоял неподвижно, и ему, казалось, перед взором фэа в замедленном времени повторяли всю эту картину. А потом еще и еще раз... И он вдумчиво вглядывался, как накрывается медным тазом цель всех его усилий. По крайней мере, та ее часть, что не была до сих пор накрыта тазом по имени Моргот.  
Наконец повтор картинок для непонятливых Нолдор прекратился, и перед глазами снова было только море. А в голове, как камушки из горсти, пролетали мысли: Эльвинг - утопла и поделом - но Камень? - чтобы нам не достался, да - но ведь и не достался, раз утопла... А кому тогда достался?  
Его попытались сзади взять за плечи и сказать что-то вроде "Лорд, пойдем отсюда". Маэдрос, чувствуя, что его отрывают от невероятно важной мысли, сделал шаг назад и движение плечами. Сзади отпустили, раздался удар падающего тела - от него явно не ожидали сопротивления.  
Теперь надо было успеть додумать, пока не помешали еще раз. ...Так у кого он, Камень? - в море... Так ведь у Ульмо! Он тут стоит, а в это время Ульмо...  
Тут в голове Маэдроса мгновенно образовалась какая-то неразделимая смесь чувств, желаний и совершенно срочной необходимости, и он, не пытаясь разобрать все это точнее, просто последовал полученному порыву.  
И, шагнув вперед, бросился в море следом.  
Плавать он за белериандские годы неплохо выучился снова, и с одной рукой, но теперь даже не попытался. Да еще доспех - а еще здесь и вправду то ли глубина такая, то ли течение... В мыслях успело мелькнуть (наверное, доформулировалось): "Так выйдет - к Ульмо попаду, этак - к намо...", - но потом все стало совсем мутно, перед глазами мелькнула какая-то черноволосая дева в белом платье, объявившая: "А хочу быть владычицей морскою!.." - а потом все схлопнулось.

А когда расхлопнулось снова, вокруг было много зеленой мути, но воды, кажется, не было. Или была, но не мешала дышать...и думать. В голове сначала тоже была муть. А когда она немного рассеялась, мысли стартовали с места, где прервались (отбросив "владычицу морскую", все равно Маэдрос не вспомнил, кто она такая и зачем ему нужна). Тем более, что перед ним теперь находился несомненно Ульмо. Выглядел он совсем иначе, чем в Валиноре - не удивительно, ведь они были под водой! (Как выглядит при этом он сам, Маэдрос почему-то не задумался). Но спутать с Оссэ или Салмаром было нельзя, а к остальным не располагало место. И Маэдрос перешел в наступление (для начала - словесное):  
\- Отдавай Камень!  
\- Тебе который камень? - произнес Ульмо задумчиво.  
А Маэдрос только теперь понял: "Сработало". Он не утонул, а попал именно к Ульмо, у которого и должен быть...  
\- Не юли. Сильмарил. Он у тебя.  
\- Не у меня. Нет, - качнул головой Ульмо, - И не в море. В море - был. Недолго. А потом был на корабле, а корабль этот плывет не моей волей, да к тому же он уже вошел в воды Валинора...  
Маэдрос еще успел как-то мрачно изумиться - "Какой корабль? Откуда?" - но затем прозвучало более важное слово...  
\- Валинора? Давно?  
Ульмо повернулся посмотрел на какой-то прибор вроде очень сложной клепсидры.  
\- Дней... пять назад. Значит, все и всё, что там было, надо полагать, уже на берегу. Валинора.  
Маэдрос некоторое время злобно смотрел на клепсидру. Пять дней. Да уж, можно не сомневаться...  
Кроме прочего - еще и в том, что Ульмо, похоже, просто подождал и не стал его сразу приводить в сознание: вряд ли он все эти пять дней настойчиво возвращал его к жизни!.. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Ульмо - отчетливо ниже его взгляда.  
\- Ты хочешь спросить меня, и зачем же ты оказался здесь?  
\- Да, - зло ответил Маэдрос.  
\- Именно меня?  
\- Да, - ответил он с тем же упорством.  
\- Ну что же, у меня есть для тебя ответ, и не один. Итак, тебя сейчас явно больше прочего интересуют Сильмарилы. И ты при этом, как ты можешь заметить, до сих пор жив. Что до Сильмарилов, то один из них в Валиноре - **теперь** в Валиноре, - (Ульмо сделал упор на "теперь"), - а два у Моргота - уже давно. Я могу отправить тебя в Валинор...  
\- Нет.  
В теперешней ситуации, несмотря на скрывшийся там Камень, идея не вызывала никакого оптимизма.  
\- Ты можешь даже, если пожелаешь, умереть и попасть к Намо, - Сильмарилов там нет, но и Клятва как-то не особенно действует...  
Эта идея была одновременно очень привлекательна - и вызывала глубокую тоску. Второе все-таки перевесило, и Маэдрос покачал головой.  
\- Итак, остается Моргот. И Морготовы... подданные. Знаю, что ты его не любишь. Я, не поверишь, тоже. По крайней мере, всё, что он делает... очень давно. Так что я, возможно, могу предложить что-то, подходящее для тебя. До самого Моргота мы, конечно, сразу не доберемся, но тебе, думаю, давно удавалось помешать тем, кто с ним? А тут, понимаешь ли, вастаки на берег вылезли, плоты строят... Не сами, конечно, додумались, это он им присоветовал к Кирдану сплавать... если доплывут. Хочешь сделать так, чтобы они больше в воду не полезли?  
К вастакам у Маэдроса было сложное отношение. Точнее, к части их оно было сложное, но не злобное, - но те были далеко от берега и плотов не строили. С остальными было проще - хотя и ничуть не приятнее. И он сам немного удивился себе, понял, что хочет согласиться - и сделать хоть что-нибудь, а не беситься от бессильной злобы. И он кивнул.  
\- Согласен? Что же, нужно совсем немного... Вот так.  
Ульмо не сделал даже никакого жеста - он, казалось просто смерил Маэдроса взглядом. И тут эльф понял, что превратился в рыбу. И остался Маэдросом. По крайней мере эта рыба так же, как он прежде, не любила вастаков... а вот в воде ей - осознал он внезапно - было куда лучше и удобнее, чем ему.  
Ульмо, похоже тоже понравился результат.  
\- Я вижу, что ты справишься. Плыви вон к тем скатам, дорогу они знают, дальше сам разберешься и с ними управишься, все у вас получится!

...и у них в самом деле все получилось. Плоты больше никто не строил, а словарный запас мокрых и злобных вастаков пополнился выражением "шайтан-балык".  
Впрочем, одного вастака, который со своим плотом управлялся лучше других, Ульмо (в нужный момент появившийся и там, у берега) оттащил с его плотом дальше в море. А когда тот, вместо того, чтобы впасть в панику, всю ночь зачарованно просмотрел на звездное небо, а весь рассвет - на море западнее, Ульмо аккуратно пригнал его плот к берегу. Только южнее, в пустынном месте, куда его соплеменники и орки точно не забредали - но могли иногда заплывать эльфы Кирдана. Живность там была и в речке, и в ближнем лесу. В этом вастак уже убедился, и теперь он, соорудив из плота у ближайшей скалы подобие навеса, уселся под ним... Вытащил из-за пояса какую-то дудку - надо же, не промокла! - и заиграл что-то заунывное.  
\- Тоже мне, новый Туор, - не очень понятно для Маэдроса сказал Ульмо, - Ну посиди, подумай... Ну а тебе, похоже, понравилось? Не думаешь теперь перебраться в Валинор или к Намо? Или вот еще можно обратно в Средиземье, - и кстати, снова эльфом...  
\- Это зачем же? - Маэдрос в новом виде перешел на мысленную речь, впрочем, он был не совсем уверен, что предыдущий разговор происходил вслух. (И подумал, что в последнее время в Средиземье было как-то решительно мало привлекательного.)  
\- Да так, ждет тебя там кое-кто - слышишь?  
И Маэдрос действительно услышал где-то вдалеке печальную мелодию без слов и аккомпанемента.  
\- Вот, видишь? - спросил Ульмо, откуда-то из-за клепсидры извлекая нечто похожее на отцовский палантир (а может, это он и был? тот, что с утонувшего корабля?). Но Маэдросу было даже особо незачем смотреть туда - он и так узнал Маглора. Впрочем, беглый взгляд добавил к этому, что стоит Маглор на берегу.  
\- Зовет тебя, вернуться просит. Я ему сообщил уже, что это вполне возможно. Спрашивает, одному ли ему двоих детей воспитывать...  
\- Каких детей? - удивился Маэдрос. - Почему ты близнецов детьми называешь и зачем...  
\- Да, близнецов. - Не дал ему договорить Ульмо. - Только не ваших. Ваши - у Намо.  
Маэдросу понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы осознать услышанное. С близнецами он расстался посреди боя и не успел еще задуматься об их судьбе. Ульмо не торопил его, и только через некоторое время сказал:  
\- Вот и твоего брата это опечалило, он поначалу хотел броситься в море...  
\- ...за мной?  
\- Ну, тебя он не видел, мысль эта пришла к нему самостоятельно... Все-таки вы, при всем различии характеров - в чем-то очень похожие эльфы... Так что собрался он примерно туда же, хоть и в менее удачном месте, там берег пониже - но тут выскочили к нему какие-то два ребенка (хоть их и просили сидеть тихо!) и говорят: дядя, не прыгай тут, здесь плохое место, наша мама прыгнула и до сих пор не приплыла, ни сама, ни с Самоцветом, а за ней злой рыжий дядя прыгнул и тоже не вылез... Он всю эту новость отслушал - и без сознания остался. Но дети оказались смышленые, стали его водичкой поливать (один соленой, другой пресной), он очнулся - что дальше сделаешь? Только при себе оставить...  
Вот, жалуется еще, что дружина говорит: домой пора, а еще некоторые жители Гаваней - бывших то есть Гаваней, - Ульмо укоризненно посмотрел на собеседника, - говорят, что ваш народ, конечно,... ну, если кратко, редкостные гады, но у моря что-то пожить не получилось - так где так ваша крепость, которая еще не пала?..  
Ну что, поплывешь поговорить, думаю?  
\- Да, поплыву. Только я...  
Это было странное чувство, но Маэдросу не хотелось расставаться со владениями Ульмо насовсем. И с новым обликом тоже. Хоть за пять сотен лет он ко многому и приспособился, но все-таки существование с полутора руками вместо двух (и другими последствиями Ангбанда и последующих битв) неудобств доставляло предостаточно. А рыба... у нее были плавник и плавник, только разной формы, но этой рыбе так и полагалось, ей так было только удобнее плыть. И опять же, если есть возможность хоть немного навредить Морготу - а потом, кто знает... Он оборвал себя и задумался, как все это изложить Ульмо. Но оказалось, что при мысленной речи можно и не стараться, подумал - считай, сказал. Так что Ульмо задумчиво посмотрел на него и сразу ответил:  
\- Да, ты сможешь вернуться. Так, у берега, подумай, как выбраться - станешь эльфом. Потом - не делай, как в прошлый раз, подумай, как будешь плыть... или о чем-то знакомом здесь: о скатах или вот об этом, - Ульмо показал на клепсидру. - И скажи, кстати, Маглору, если он все еще думает, кого воспитывать, детей или дружину _(Ульмо так и сказал)_ , что у детей, между прочим, есть и другие родственники - например, Кирдан и Гил-Галад...

*

Эту бухту Маэдрос нашел, конечно, не сам. И подсказал ему даже не Ульмо - Кирдан. (После того, как высказал все претензии - начинались они чаще всего "Слушай меня, как деда слушал - я его как тебя видел!", задал вопросы, получил ответы и сообщил, что остальное его не касается, лишь бы он детей учил про море, а не про корабли, с этим он, Кирдан, сам справится - "А то помню я, как вы, Татьяр, плаваете!"). Здесь сразу у берега было глубокая каменная чаша, и можно было менять облик не полностью, оставаясь хвостом в воде (этому Маэдрос научился не сразу, но оказалось - возможно и так). Дети уселись там, где песок был уже сухим, и положили на валун вощеные таблички - они часто что-то записывали, хотя он и не требовал. Впрочем, расскажи ему кто-то столько нового о море в его сухопутные времена, он бы и сам стал записывать.

Жаль, Маглору не послушать. Он все-таки убыл в направлении Амон Эреб, пообещав вернуться "когда Моргот выгонит - или как соскучусь". Шутка была та еще, но кто же знает, в самом деле, что случится раньше?  
Тем более, собираясь уходить, Маглор неосмотрительно задал жителям Гаваней, по определению состоящему из беженцев (которых они сильно проредили), вопрос: "А еще сироты у вас есть?"  
...Представляться они закончили к вечеру, и Маглор понял, что несмотря на убыль в войске, приведет с собой больше, чем уводил, хоть и в другом составе... Так что, кто знает, сколько продержится крепость?

Но у него сейчас другое дело.  
\- Сегодня мы будем говорить о морских течениях. Слушайте внимательно, а особенно ты, Элрос. Ульмо сказал, что тебе это пригодится. Нет, почему, не сказал.

\- Он как Намо, знает, что будет? - спросил один из мальчиков.

\- Он хуже Намо. 

\- Хуже? Два раза проклянет?

\- Ни разу. Но непредсказуемее раз в десять. Но мы будем сегодня говорить не об Ульмо, а о течениях, слушайте...

 

... а потом будет вечер, кто-нибудь из жителей Балара уведет детей (которые и сами знают дорогу, но таков порядок), а он поплывет на запад. Рыбы Ульмо могут плыть очень быстро, так что он успеет. Настолько западнее, насколько он может заплыть. И тогда ближе к закату мимо него, может быть, и сегодня пролетит она молодая, счастливая и говорливая птица.  
Она уже кричала ему, что не держит зла. И о том, что не хочет быть владычицей морскою, только воздушной, и только здешней, от башни до корабля, а больше она и не хочет, и вам не советует...  
Он ей тоже много что кричал. А потом, когда она улетала, думал над тем, что она говорила. Может быть, и она думала об услышанном.  
На дружбу их отношения никак не походили, скорее, на какое-то странное ученичество - еще бы знать, чему они учат друг друга?  
А потом приблизится Звезда, и птица полетит к ней, а он останется смотреть. Можно - вынырнув наполовину из воды, но из-под воды, с небольшой глубины - еще лучше. Так же ярко, но с тысячей отблесков. И думать, что когда-то все может сложиться иначе, а пока - просто смотреть.

2:00 22.10.2016

**Author's Note:**

>  _"- Тоже мне, новый Туор, - не очень понятно для Маэдроса сказал Ульмо"._  
>  Думаю, при тогдашнем состоянии Белерианда новости распространялись так себе. (Маэдрос года четыре не знает, куда девался Сильмарил из Дориата, и возможно, только поре смерти Турина узнает, как пал Нарготронд). Феаноринги наверняка знали, что Гондолин пал. И, возможно, что Идриль спаслась. И, возможно (но не обязательно, думаю я) - что-то о семье Идриль и происхождении мужа Эльвинг (но Эльвинг и Камень наверняка интересовали их куда больше). И уж наименее вероятно, что они что-то внятное знали о юности Туора - кто бы им стал рассказывать?


End file.
